Pokemon: The Curse of Dark Angel
by ganondorf87
Summary: A pokemon stroy with a twist. Plus, Idon't own Pokemon.


Pokémon: The Curse of Dark Angel

Time: 100 Years after Black & White

Chapter One

There was a time where Humans and Pokémon lived happily together. They were in a mutual relationship in which both parties benefited. It wasn't until a man named Dark Angel showed up and started stealing Pokemon from trainers and using them for his own evil plans. This man is so evil, he beats Pokémon to near death when he's bored. Let us go back five months before this horrible man showed his evil face to the world.

Now as we go on our journey, we'll meet several young trainers. Oh good, one's fixing to start their journey. One of whom is called Kira. Kira is a girl who just happened to turn ten today. Today is a happy day for her because she gets to choose her first Pokémon. Kira lives with her mother Dawn, who early in life became a Pokémon master. And no, not the one from the show. Both of them live in Pallet town. Pallet town is in the southwest area of the Kanto region. They just moved there two weeks ago from the Unova region, so the house is pretty empty. Even though they got most of their stuff from their old house, it's roomy because they got a big one.

"Aaaahh" said Kira as she got up from the bed. It's ten o' clock and it's a bright, sunny Saturday morning. Like I said, Kira is a ten-year-old girl. She has long, jet-black hair with a Pikachu hair clip just above her right ear. She has dark blue eyes and thin eyebrows. "Mom, I'm up!" yelled Kira as she opened the door to go downstairs. "Good, 'cause I just fixed breakfast," said her mother Dawn as Kira was walking downstairs.. "What did you fix mom?" asked Kira. "Your favorite. Bacon, eggs and ham with a side of orange juice." "What's the special occasion?" "Today's the day you become a trainer, silly head." "Oh crap, I forgot," said Kira as she hit her forehead with her palm.

Now as Kira was eating her breakfast, a miracle was happening at the Pokémon Lab next door. "Yes," said Professor Pine. "We finally did it. We successfully brought a Pokémon back to life." Professor Pine is about 40 years old. He has short, spiky, light brown hair. He took over the lab after Professor Oak's grandson retired. "Project Revival is a complete success, sir," said an assistant. Project Revival started when Prof. Oak's grandson Gary joined. He got the idea when one of his Pokemon died. Gary started the project pretty early in his career but failed many times. He once got one back to life, but it was more like a zombie then a living being.

Anyway, back to the story.

"Alright people, start recording this information," said Prof. Pine. As soon as all the information was recorded, the power shut off. "Ok people, what just happened?" asked Prof. Pine. "The lights are off sir," said Ross, an idiot scientist. "You idiot! You think I don't know that!" Prof. Pine said yelling at the top of his lungs. "Prof. Pine," said another assistant. "Yes." "Someone broke in and cut all the wires." "When is the power going to be back?" Just as he said that, the power came back on. "Never mind." "Sir, the intruder left a note." "What does it say?" "It says, '_Let chaos run through your veins and destroy the thing you call hope.'"_ "Anything else?" " Yes." "What is it?" "He goes by the name Dark Angel."

"Sir, something else is wrong." "What?" "All of the data on Project Revival has been copied and deleted.""Damn it Dark Angel, what do you want with the information." "I don't know sir," said Ross. "Shut up Ross! Nobody wants your fucking opinion anymore!" "Sorry sir."

When Kira got done eating, she went upstairs to go change. She normally wears kakis and a blue tank top, but today she decided to wear a blue frilly skirt and a black top. She stared to pack up for the journey until her mom walked in the room. "You ready to go honey?" said Dawn. "Just about to finish mom," answered Kira. "Good, 'cause Prof. Pine called. He said he's ready for you." "Alright. I'll be over there in a minute. I just need to find my Pikachu clip." Just as she picked up her backpack, she found it. "Never mind mom, I found it." "Okay Kira, let's go. There's not that much time left, so we got to hurry."

As they exited the house, they notice someone running from the lab. "Who is that person, mom?" said Kira. "I don't know, but whoever it is, they must have done something wrong. Anyway, we should get over to the lab so you can get started on your journey," said Dawn. When they came to the door, Prof. Pine suddenly opened the door and welcomed them in. "Good morning Dawn. Hello Kira. Come in. How are you two doing on this fine morning?" "We're doing good Prof. Pine. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure," answered Prof. Pine.

"We saw a man running from the lab just before we walked in. Do you know him?" "Unfortunately, yes. His name is Dark Angel. Just before you ladies walk in, this man broke in, cut the power, and stole and deleted all the information on a project we're working on," explained Prof. Pine. "Oh my!" gasped Dawn. "Is there anything we can do?" "Unfortunately, no. Alright, lets get started. Now here in the Kanto region, there's a whole lot of new Pokémon. But before you go, you need to chouse your starter Pokémon. You have three chouses: Squirtle, a water-type; Bulbasour, a grass-type; and Charmander, a fire-type. Chouse wisely."

End of Chapter One


End file.
